Pool Party
by messersmontana
Summary: This story is not beta read, but is a Birthday Present for a friend of mine...Emma  shabbytiger . I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Emma. It's Parker's Birthday and she wanted a pool party.
1. Chapter 1

Pool Party

This story is not beta read, but is a Birthday Present for a friend of mine...Emma (shabbytiger). I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Emma.

This is my first Leverage story posted. I am working on my real first written Leverage story with another friend and hope to have it posted soon. In fact I'd like to thank Meghan for helping me make the story more real.

I own nothing or anyone from Leverage, if I did...well we'd have way more Parker and Eliot scenes.

There is no real plot here, it's Parker's birthday and she wanted a pool party, so Sophie made sure she had one. I know this may be a little OOC and it's definitely AU since the stupid writer's won't give us our way. I like Hardison, but not with Parker. All I'm saying.

P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E

Parker was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Today was her birthday and Sophie had asked her what she wanted. She wanted a pool party and that is exactly what she got, in true Sophie style no less. A private pool party in a nice hotel. In fact they were on the top floor of the hotel.

Sophie even made Nate, Hardison, and Eliot promise not to plan, hack, or grumble on her birthday. So far, all was going great. Nate sat under an umbrella, sipping something with alcohol in it, she was sure. Hardison still had not come even close to the pool, left over anxiety from being thrown in months ago put him off. Instead, he used his computer to play music that he knew Parker liked. Eliot promised to come swim with her as soon as he finished grilling her birthday dinner. Sophie clad in 40's style one piece and big floppy hat sat on a lounge chair, sun bathing.

Parker looked at her family and how they made her special day just that...special.

She took her robe off, wearing the new bathing suit Sophie had all but forced Parker to put on for the occasion. Apparently swimming in the nude was frowned upon. As Parker dove into the pool, she never saw the look Eliot threw her way when he saw the bathing suit. He sat down his beer shakily, eyebrows flinging upward his jaw works as he swallows thickly. He tries not quite successfully to concentrate on the grill.

Sophie had bought Parker a skimpy two piece bathing suit in black, that barely left

anything to the imagination. When Parker had put it on, she hoped that it garnered attention. Maybe the attention of Eliot. She had unrequited feelings for the hitter, but didn't know what if anything he felt for her. Maybe by the end of the night she would know.

Nate was oblivious as usual to anything but his drink and Sophie in her lounge chair near him. Hardison was too caught up in his computer to even notice the splash of water. Eliot on the other hand, always aware had noticed. Plus Parker splashed him lightly on entry.

He wanted to forget the food on the grill and jump into the pool to join Parker, but he had promised to make her birthday dinner before bringing out the cake that he had baked for her. Parker just swam and splashed in the pool, having the time of her life. And he was powerless to take his eyes off of her.

Eliot tried his best to keep his eyes on the grill, but they kept straying to the pool and the beautiful thief as she laughed and swam. He really wished it was a private party of two right now...no wait, he was not thinking that. Yeah, he had to admit he was thinking that, and more. When did this happen? When did he start thinking of Parker like that?

Yeah, it was true. He tried hard to fight the attraction he had to her, because she was...well, Parker. She was crazy, but in a good way sometimes. He shook his head and focused on the hamburgers she had asked for. He finished the last batch and told everyone that the food was done. Everyone gathered around the table inside, except for Parker. Eliot went back outside to find her, still swimming in the pool.

"Parker, the food is ready. Come on inside darlin' before Hardison eats all of the burgers." He called to her.

"I'm not hungry yet Eliot. I want to swim some more. It's been forever since I got to just swim and have fun in a pool." She whined. When she was six her foster parents had an in ground pool. She missed that, but not them.

"Don't you want your food and cake, not to mention the presents for your birthday?" He asked her as he watched her swim.

He shrugged. "Sides I think Hardison wrapped like fifty empty boxes inside of each other just to make getting to the gift more fun." He sat down on the pool edge.

She thought about that and smiled. "Yes, but not yet. I want to swim for a little while, do you wanna come swim with me?"

Eliot looked back inside where the others were already eating and talking together, then back at her. "Sure, why not darlin'." He took his shirt off, making her mouth water. She tried and failed to avert her gaze.

He dove into the pool and swam under water towards her. As he surfaced, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and giggled. Then she pushed him under water and swam away from his hands before he could grab her, laughing the whole time.

Eliot came up for air and laughed and chased her in the pool. He let her think she was staying just out of his reach, then finally caught her once again around the waist. "Thought that was funny, huh?" He asked.

She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Yep, I do." Then she leaned forward and kissed him, shocking both of them.

Eliot was not expecting the kiss, but returned it with everything he could give. Her lips were soft and driving him crazy. They started going under water, bringing them back to reality. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I wanted too and I'm the birthday girl so I can." He laughed. "Alright then."

He never let go of her, but pulled her to the shallow end of the pool and pulled her back into another kiss.

Pulling away, Parker gave him a quick peck and smiled at him. "Thank you Eliot."

"For what darlin'?" He looked at her, his brow quirked, confused.

She ran her thumb down his stubbled jaw. "Thank you for my birthday dinner and cake. I love all of it."

"But you haven't even eaten any of it yet, how do you know you love it all if you haven't even tasted it yet." He asked her.

She just gave him her patented 'duh' look. "I know what a great cook you are. Everything you make is good. It's even more special because you made it all for me."

He just pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Happy Birthday Darlin'." He said against her lips.

It was the best birthday Parker ever had, made more special by the man who held her in his arms. They wouldn't make it inside for a long time, but as drunk as Nate got and how caught up Hardison and Sophie got with trying to guess Parker's presents...no one noticed. Parker's favorite birthday gift was the one she got in the pool from Eliot. She also got her wish, she spent the night in his arms.

The End

P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E P/E

I hope you like your birthday present Emma, I had fun writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't plan on writing a part 2 of this story, but I realized that I forgot to have Parker open her birthday gifts. So, I asked Meghan (thanks Meghan) to help me finish the story I started for Emma's birthday. It's so easy to write while listening to Christian Kane singing in your ear. I love his music. This is still not really beta read, so the grammar errors are all mine.

Part 2

Parker enjoyed being held in Eliot's arms, being thoroughly kissed by him.

She really was getting lost in things, but her stomach protested loudly bring her back to reality. After all, Eliot made the food specially for her birthday. She gave him a quick kiss and took his hand, pulling him over to the edge of the pool.

"Where are ya goin' Darlin'?" He asked her as he went with her.

"I'm hungry now. My stomach is growling louder than you do Eliot." She said, but didn't stop moving towards the chairs with her robe and the towels.

He took one towel for himself and handed her the other one. Then he held her robe for her, and as she slipped into it, he kissed her neck. She shivered and blushed lightly making him smile. She leaned into the touch briefly then moved away.

"Come on Darlin', let's get you inside and fed before Hardison and Soph sends out a search party" He told her, taking her hand, then leading her inside.

"It's about time." Hardison grumbled. Offering up an eye roll.

"Did you have a nice swim Parker?" Sophie asked. With a knowing smirk.

Parker looked at Eliot and smiled. "Yeah, I had so much fun. Can we go swimming tomorrow too?" She said, still smiling while she dripped water on the hardwood floor.

"I don't see why not. I booked the rooms for the weekend. We don't have to check out until Monday morning." Sophie informed her.

Parker clapped and bounced into her chair, as Eliot sat down next to her. "I'm hungry, are there any burgers left?"

Eliot and Parker filled their plates with food and even Nate joined in on the dinner conversation. Then it was time for cake and Parker to open her gifts. Eliot loved watching how happy Parker was and only hoped that she liked his gift. He'd put a lot of thought into it. Really what did you get someone who could steal anything their heart desired. He was going to save it for last, that way if he had to make it up to her, he could do it in private.

As much as it scares him he likes whatever this is that's brewing between them. It is going to get so complicated Eliot knows but he really does just plain like Parker as a person. That's rare for him. They have killer chemistry if the action outside earlier is anything to go by. Eliot smiles as he watches her now as she was handed a large box by Hardison.

She squealed and started opening the package. Tearing the paper, then the box, Parker snickered when she saw another wrapped box inside the large one. This was repeated and repeated, until she finally opened a final box to reveal a boxed set of their current favorite sci-fi TV show. She hugged Hardison Smiling brightly at him. "Marathon later?"

"Sure thing Mama." Hardison returned her grin.

Next came Nate's gift to Parker, it was a book. Sophie had helped him pick it out hoping for once Parker was like every woman and she would want a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Parker had always been told it was a good book, and decided to give it a try. "Thank you Nate, Sophie said it's a good book."

"You're welcome, I think you'll relate to the heroine of the book." Nate said before sipping on yet another scotch.

Sophie placed a large box in front of the birthday girl. "I know I bought you the bathing suit, but I saw this and thought of you."

Parker was almost afraid to open the new box after she had been forced to wear the skimpy bathing suit that Sophie bought. She was afraid the fashion equivalent of a rattle snake lie in the box. She slowly tore the paper and opened the box to reveal a very pretty black evening gown. It had a square cut neckline and almost no back, and was kind of short. Parker wasn't sure where she would wear it, but didn't say that. Under the dress was a gift card for dinner for two at the expensive restaurant down stairs.

"Wow Sophie, this is really nice and not constricting. I love it." She told her friend with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it. I made reservations for you for tomorrow night at eight. Now you just need to find a dinner companion and you're all set." Sophie replied.

Hardison cleared his throat. "I'm not doing anything if you want company Parker."

"I'll keep that in mind Hardison but I think I have a date already." She smirked toward Eliot. He smiled back and handed her a smallish box. She looked at it and saw the pretty sky blue paper he had wrapped it in. She did not want to rip the pretty wrapping paper, so she slowly peeled the tape and pulled the paper away to keep it in one piece.

Hardison was getting impatient and wanted her to hurry. "Slow poke give me that!" He said reaching for the box.

Parker slapped his hand away. "No, I don't want to tear the paper...it's pretty."

She continued to open it and saw the plain box underneath. She opened the box to reveal what looked like lipstick. She looked at Eliot, confused. He only gave her a mischievous smile back. "Eliot?"

He held out his hand and she handed it to him. "It's a

hidden tazer. See it looks like a lipstick, but no, it will incapacitate a man in three seconds." He explained to her.

She gave him the crazy grin. Well at least she seemed to like it.

Hardison gave him a betrayed look. "Why did you go and give her something like that man? She'll probably use it wrong and guess who'll get zapped? Me that's who." He complained.

Eliot just shook his head and never took his eyes off of Parker.

"No, She'll only use it on marks you big baby. Isn't that right Parker?" she nods in reply.

Parker was so happy that she jumped up out of her seat and threw her arms around Eliot's neck.

"Thank you so much for my present Eliot. It's really cool." She pokes him in the ribs with it pretending to taze him.

Eliot hugged her back despite the wary and strange looks the rest of the team gave them.

"No problem Darlin' gad you like it." "Can I practice taze you?" she grinned manically.

"Hell no, crazy woman." Eliot grumbled without any real heat.

"Well be that way then…here you keep it so I'm not tempted or forget and use it as lipstick." She hand it to him.

He put the device in his shirt pocket and placed his hand on Parker's back. "I don't think you have to worry about that darlin', you don't wear lipstick very often."

Parker nodded at Eliot, then looked at the others staring at them. Oblivious to their stares.

"What?" She asked. No one said anything.

"Thank you all for my wonderful presents and for making my birthday so happy. I'm going to go to bed now." She flounced off.

They mumbled welcomes and waited for her to leave so they could ask Eliot what the hell was going on. They never got the chance. Parker pulled him along with her out of the dining room and towards her bedroom.

They left three astonished stares as they left the room.

Hardison was more hurt and angry than he let on but Parker's happiness was paramount to him so tried like hell to let it go. Sophie had the biggest smile on her face, while Nate didn't care either way about their love lives. As long as they didn't let it mess the jobs.

Parker and Eliot walked into her room. "Thank you for my presents Eliot, all of them."

"You're welcome, but I only got you one gift Parker." He replied.

She smiled at him and kissed him. "You made me dinner, and baked me a cake, and then gave me the tazer. All of them were perfect and I love them."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Well then, don't I deserve more than just a kiss for all of that darlin'?"

She kissed him again, this time more than just a peck and he deepened the kiss. "I thought I was when I brought you in here to spend the night with me. And I was going to take you to dinner with me tomorrow night." She said when they pulled back.

"Seriously I want to taze something. Just one little practice zap?"

"You are nuts woman." She pouted.

He just smiled and pulled her closer again. They never left her room the whole night.

The End?


End file.
